This invention relates generally to an operator-input device, and more particularly, to a modular operator-input device.
Conventional joysticks or other operator-input devices exist in a variety of configurations. Some include self-centering devices, some include force feedback type devices, while others include a variety of detent mechanisms. Each joystick however, is configured at the time a manufacture, and changing the joystick from one configuration to another, such as from having a self centering device to having predetermined detents is difficult, if not impossible. Typically such a change requires extensive reworking of the joystick, including replacement of a substantial portion, if not the entire mechanical innards.
The present invention provides apparatuses and methods for configuring an input device. The input device includes a first housing, and a moveable member disposed within the first housing and extending a predetermined distance from the housing. A shaft is disposed in part within the first housing and is coupled with the moveable member. The shaft has a first portion extending a distance from the first housing, and the shaft moves as a function of movement of the moveable member. An interchangeable performance pack is coupled with the first housing and with the first portion of the shaft. The interchangeable performance pack includes a second housing and exerts one of several influences on the shaft.